


Play Times Over

by phanitup



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, but that's okay, mention of v-day video, phils a bit of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanitup/pseuds/phanitup
Summary: It's not until nine years have passed that Phil realises why Dan is the only person he'll have sex with more than once.





	Play Times Over

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Phil's a bit of a slut in this fic and that's perfectly okay. If people want to sleep around, let them. That's my tip of the day.

“You slept with the boss again, didn’t you?”

Phil chuckled, shutting the door behind him and leaning back against the door. “So, what if I did?”

There was no response, but Phil knew Dan was rolling his eyes. He applauded Dan for figuring it out so quickly, but it wasn’t very often they were put on the trending page _especially_ with a sponsored mobile phone app video.

If Dan was going to continue using their shared revenue money on ridiculously priced clothes, Phil had to keep their bank account stable. They used that account to pay for the bills and their flat was not cheap.

And if sleeping with the man responsible for the trending tab to boost their viewers was the way to it, then hey, Phil wasn’t going to pass it up. It wasn’t like he was a bad fuck either. He was really killing two birds with one stone.

Phil was a fucking genius.  

He moved more into the flat, throwing his bag onto the floor of the lounge before placing himself next to Dan on the couch. He was watching some house hunting show but seemed much more interested in his phone.

“You could have at least got us higher than 15th.”

“What?” Phil sat up, grabbing the phone from Dan and staring at their video sitting nicely down the trending page. “That fucker, I made him cum twice.”

“Only twice? That’s embarrassing.”

“He’s straight, he didn’t know it was possible to have a second orgasm.”

Dan laughed, grabbing the phone back off Phil and switching back to tumblr. Phil liked moments like this. Just the two of them sitting in silence but basking off each other’s presence.  They didn’t need to speak to each other or even do the same activity, but as long as they were in the same room they were happy.

It took forty minutes before either of them spoke again. The programme on the tv was long over and had moved on to some documentary about penguins but Phil found himself watching it.

“I’m ordering Chinese, want any?” Dan looked at Phil who glanced at him before going back to the tv to spot the end of the boring presenter explain the mating process. “That’s a stupid question.”

Phil grabbed his phone, rolling his eyes at the text he got from that stupid man from youtube. He ignored it, only catching the start of it before deleting it.

_Got you trending, next time-_

He should have just fucked that girl that was checking him out in Starbucks that morning. 15th on the trending page was just pathetic, the extra views wouldn’t even cover the cost of Dans next spontaneous purchase. He should have known better fucking someone from youtube, it never worked in his favour.

Back in 2011 he had a fling with one of the upper managers. Him and Dan were just starting off and he wanted to boost their subscribers a bit. No one was meant to get hurt. They would be able to pay off a few months rent and be able to splurge a little. Dan was all for it, even going as far to laugh with Phil over the dick pictures he received off the manager.

Phil found out that he was sleeping with other people around two months in to their little arrangement. Phil wasn’t that bothered. The manager wasn’t that good at sex and he figured it gave him free roam to fuck whoever he wanted. He slept with two girls and even Dan in the month following while also satisfying the manager to keep the subscribers coming in.

When he found out about what Phil was doing, he was angry to say the least. Although he was free to sleep around, he believed Phil wasn’t and he had to be his only. Phil had laughed, shaking his head. He shouted a bit more before putting the nail in the coffin and calling Phil a bitch.

“I wouldn’t be such a bitch if you could get it up.”

The video Phil had filmed for Dan a few years ago was leaked the next day. It didn’t cause such a havoc at first, but the next year when Dan had increased their subscribers massively through that competition he won it resurfaced. It caused such a commotion that Phil hooked up with a random face every night.

He didn’t sleep with Dan again until the start of 2013 and went back to hooking up once a fortnight. And if the manager got fired because of an anonymous complaint, Phil had nothing to do with it.

They didn’t need him boosting their subscribers anymore, they were doing fine by themselves. They had the radio show bringing them more income and more exposure and they were doing just fine in their medium sized flat in London. He didn’t need to fuck any of the staff of the BBC to help them – though that didn’t stop him.

He realised one day that apart from the married ones, he had slept with every person in that broadcasting room.

He always found himself going back to Dan. After all, it was now 2018, nearly ten years after he had met Dan on the internet. They both didn’t lose their virginities to each other contrary to popular belief, but the first time they had sex together was better then any sex Phil had ever had.

Phil doesn’t know why they never made it official. At first, Dan was still bitter over the breakup with his girlfriend and just needed his best friend to comfort him and occasionally give him a blowjob. Once he was over that, Dan wanted to enjoy university life and experience pointless hook-ups every Friday. That’s when Phil began hooking up with random people and where Dan eventually stopped once he dropped out of uni, Phil was still doing it seven years later.

Once Dan was ready to settle down into a relationship, Phil wasn’t. Dan had even worried Phil had a sex addiction at one point.

That wasn’t the case though. Phil just loved the idea of sleeping with different people and gaining different experiences through it. He didn’t care if his friends called him a slut, he was fucking living.

But Phil was thirty-one now. He knew deep down he couldn’t continue it and the constant question of had he settled down yet by his Mum was reminding him he needed to kick the habit in the butt.

\---------

Two months.

Two months since Phil had slept with that random guy from youtube. It wasn’t like Phil to not have sex and Dan was defiantly worried. It couldn’t exactly go up to his best friend and explain that its been around sixty-four days since he last had sex with someone that wasn’t him because he was counting every day. That would just freak the other guy out.

Phil had been more affectionate around Dan, saying things in their videos that defiantly would come across to their audience that the two were a couple. He only slept with Dan and even stayed after to cuddle him and sleep in the same bed. Dan was just damn right confused.

Not that he was opposed to it. He had wanted this since 2011.

It wasn’t until he came home late at night after Phil insisted they needed milk, but he had already showered so he couldn’t go, that Dan realised what was up. Dan was certain they had another pint in the fridge, but he wasn’t going to argue. The bastard would just be sent out the next day to get Dan some chocolate.

“Phil? Here’s your stupid milk.” He threw the change on the table next to the door, walking farther into the flat. He glanced around at the living room, eyes raising.

The room had been dimmed to one of the lowest settings, a piano cover of some song playing on the stereo placed in the corner of the room. There was a few candles set around and the couch had been pushed back to allow a little table to stand in the middle of the room.

And Phil was stood in front of him wearing a suit with a bunch of purple roses in his hand.

Dan smiled, walking forward slightly to be closer to Phil. “What’s all this?”

“I’ve been thinking.” He smiled. “I really like you. I slept around with everyone but except from that mean manager a few years ago, it was only one time. Except for you, I always wanted to sleep with you. I never really thought anything about it at the time but looking back, it was because I always wanted to be close to you.”

He had to put the milk down. It was freezing his hands that he desperately wanted to wrap around Phil. He decided to throw it onto the couch, stepping forward again and wrapping his arms behind Phils neck.

“Tonight, we’re going to have a lovely dinner I prepared and spend the night just us two.” Phil grinned down at him, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

“I’d like that.”

Although they had kissed thousands of times over the last decade, this one felt different. This time, there was no one else that was going to kiss them lips. This time, it was going to be different.

“Play times over.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever buys me purple roses I swear I will fall in love with you right on the spot. I'm not even kidding, someone please buy me purple roses.
> 
> Reblog on tumblr here - https://phanitup.tumblr.com/post/178387148532/play-times-over


End file.
